The present invention relates to a floor cleaning wipe which comprises a water insoluble substrate which has been impregnated with a liquid floor cleaning composition.
The patent literature describes numerous wipes for both body cleaning and cleaning of hard surfaces but none describe the instant cleaning wipes which have improved cleaning characteristics in the minimization of streaking and residue, together with optimum mileage.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,756,612; 5,763,332; 5,908,707; 5,914,177; 5,980,922 and 6,168,852 teach cleaning compositions which are inverse emulsions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,183,315 and 6,183,763 teach cleaning compositions containing a proton donating agent and having an acidic pH.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,863,663; 5,952,043; 6,063,746 and 6,121,165 teaches cleaning compositions which are water emulsions.
A floor cleaning wipe for cleaning floors comprises a water insoluble substrate consisting of three layers which is impregnated with a liquid cleaning composition containing tall oil soap, a sultaine surfactant, an amine oxide, a perfume, a preservative and water, wherein the liquid cleaning composition is not an emulsion and does not contain a sulfate or sulfonate surfactant, proteins, metallic salts, enzymes, amides, sodium hypochlorite, dimethicone, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, monoalkyl phosphate or silicon based sulfosuccinate or a hydrophilic polymer selected from the group consisting of polysaccharides, polycarboxylates, polyvinyl alcohols, polyvinylpyrrolidones, polyethylene glycols, methylvinyl ethers, and mixtures thereof.
The present invention relates to a floor cleaning wipe for hard surfaces which comprises approximately:
(a) 5 wt. % to 20 wt. % of a water insoluble substrate formed from three layers; and
(b) 80 wt. % to 95 wt. % of a liquid floor cleaning composition being impregnated in said water insoluble substrate, wherein said liquid cleaning composition comprises:
(i) 0.05 wt. % to 0.5 wt. %, more preferably 0.075 wt. % to 0.25 wt. % of at least one alkali metal salt of a long chain unsaturated fatty acid having about 8 to about 24 carbon atoms such as a refined tall oil fatty acid;
(ii) 0.001% to 0.01% of a sultaine surfactant;
(iii) 0.001% to 0.01% of an amine oxide surfactant;
(iv) 0 wt. % to 0.7 wt. %, more preferably 0.01 wt. % to 0.05 wt. % of a preservative;
(v) 0.01 to 0.5 wt. % of a perfume;
(vi) 0 to 0.4 wt. %, more preferably 0.01 to 0.2 wt. % of a metal chelant; and
(vii) the balance being water, wherein the composition has a pH of about 9 to about 11, more preferably about 9.4 to about 10.6 and the composition does not contain a hydrophilic polymer selected from the group consisting of polysaccharides, polycarboxylates, polyvinyl alcohols, polyvinylpyrrolidones, polyethylene glycols, methylvinyl ethers, and mixtures thereof.
As used herein and in the appended claims the term xe2x80x9cperfumexe2x80x9d is used in its ordinary sense to refer to and include any non-water soluble fragrant substance or mixture of substances including natural (i.e., obtained by extraction of flower, herb, blossom or plant), artificial (i.e., mixture of natural oils or oil constituents) and synthetically produced substance) odoriferous substances. Typically, perfumes are complex mixtures of blends of various organic compounds such as alcohols, aldehydes, ethers, aromatic compounds and varying amounts of essential oils (e.g., terpenes) such as from 0% to 80%, usually from 10% to 70% by weight, the essential oils themselves being volatile odoriferous compounds and also serving to dissolve the other components of the perfume.
In the present invention the precise composition of the perfume is of no particular consequence to cleaning performance so long as it meets the criteria of having a pleasing odor. Naturally, of course, especially for cleaning compositions intended for use in the home, the perfume, as well as all other ingredients, should be cosmetically acceptable, i.e., non-toxic, hypoallergenic, etc.. The instant compositions show a marked improvement in ecotoxocity as compared to existing commercial products.
The preferred long chain unsaturated fatty acids of the instant invention have about 8 to about 24 carbon atoms, more preferably about 10 to about 20 carbon atoms. A preferred unsaturated fatty acid mixture is a refined tall oil fatty acid. A typical tall oil fatty acid contains mono unsaturated C16-18 fatty acid; a C18 diene unsaturated fatty acid; a C16-18 triene unsaturated fatty acid; and a C16-18 saturated fatty acid. Other unsaturated fatty acids that are usable in the instant compositions are unsaturated vegetable oil fatty acids, including soy, peanut, corn, cottonseed, linseed and refined oleic fatty acids, and fatty acids consisting predominantly of C18 (average) unsaturated fatty acids and mixtures thereof. The unsaturated fatty acid reacts in situ with the alkali metal hydroxide to form the alkali metal salt of the unsaturated fatty acid.
The composition contains about 0.001 wt. % to about 0.01 wt. % of an amine oxide, more preferably about 0.003 wt. % to about 0.08 wt. %. The preferred amine oxide is cocoamido-propyldimethyl amine oxide. The amine oxide is depicted by the formula: 
wherein R1 is an alkyl, 2-hydroxyalkyl, 3-hydroxyalkyl, or 3-alkoxy-2-hydroxypropyl radical in which the alkyl and alkoxy, respectively, contain from about 8 to about 18 carbon atoms; R2 and R3 are each methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxypropyl, or 3-hydroxypropyl; and n is from 0 to about 10. Particularly preferred are amine oxides of the formula: 
wherein R1 is a C12-18 alkyl and R2 and R3 are methyl or ethyl. The above ethylene oxide condensates, amides, and amine oxides are more fully described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,824 (Pancheri), incorporated herein by reference. An especially preferred amine oxide is depicted by the formula: 
wherein R1 is a saturated or unsaturated alkyl group having about 6 to about 24 carbon atoms, R2 is a methyl group, and R3 is a methyl or ethyl group. The preferred amine oxide is cocoamidopropyl-dimethylamine oxide.
The composition also contains about 0.001 wt. and to about 0.01 wt. %, more preferably about 0.003 wt. % to about 0.08 wt. % of a sultaine which is preferably a cocoamido-propylhydroxy sultaine. The sultaine can be depicted by the formula: 
wherein R1 is a saturated or unsaturated alkyl group having about 6 to about 24 carbon atoms, R2 is a methyl or ethyl group, R3 is a methyl or ethyl group, M+ is about 1 to about 6, and n+ is an alkali metal cation. The most preferred hydroxysultaine is a potassium salt of cocoamidopropyl hydroxysultaine.
The combination of the amine oxide and the sultaine functions to serve as a viscosity control agent while functioning as a means for the dispersion of lime soap.
The final essential ingredient in the instant composition is water. The proportion of water in the compositions generally is in the range of 98 wt. % to 99.8 wt. %.
The floor cleaning composition of this invention may, if desired, also contain other components either to provide additional effect or to make the product more attractive to the consumer. The following are mentioned by way of example: Colors or dyes in amounts up to 0.5%. The preservative which is used at a concentration of 0.01 wt. % to 2 wt. % is selected from the group consisting of formaldehyde, iodo propynyl butyl carbamate, 5-bromo-5-nitro-dioxan1,3; 5-chloro-2-methylisothalizolin-3-one and mixtures thereof. Typical methyl chelating agents are ethylene diamine tetraacetate acid-sodium salt, hydroxy ethylene theylene diamine triacetic acid-trisodium salt and ethylene diamine disuccinate pH adjusting agents, such as sulfuric acid or sodium hydroxide, can be used as needed.
The cleaning compositions are prepared by simple batch mixing at 25xc2x0 C.-30xc2x0 C. The water insoluble substrate is impregnated with the liquid cleaning composition by means of a positive impregnation process. The liquid is positively fed into the water insoluble substrate through a controlled gear pump and injection bar at a ratio of about 6 to 9 grams of liquid cleaning composition to about 1 gram of the nonwoven fabric.
The water insoluble substrate can be square, rectangular, oval, circular or any other geometrically shape such that the water insoluble substrate can be readily attached to the head of a mop having a similar geometrical shape. The water insoluble substrate comprises three layers wherein the first and second outer layers are bonded together at least along their peripheral outer edges of the two outer layers and the middle layer which is of a smaller dimension than the two outer layes is contained in the chamber formed by the first and second outer layers, wherein the middle layer can optionally be bonded to either the first or second outer layers or to both of the outer layers. The first outer layer which is the floor scrubbing layer and is an apertured hydrotangled mixture of natural and synthetic fibers. The second outer layer is a backing layer and is a low bonded polypropylene spunbond fabric. The middle layer is a high bulk cellulose (wood pulp) with a latex binder which is designated to hold the liquid composition, wherein the bonding can be any suitable means such as mechanical, ultrasonic or chemical means. The first outer layer comprises about 52 wt. % to 68 wt. % of the water insoluble substrate. The second outer layer comprises about 20 wt. % to 30 wt. % of the water insoluble substrate. The middle layer comprises about 10 wt. % to 20 wt. % of the water insoluble substrate.
Preferred water insoluble substrate is manufactured by the Ahlstrom Corporation and designated as Ahistrom IV nonwoven comprising about 59.7 wt. % the first outer layer; about 25.7 wt. % of the second outer layer and about 14.6 wt. % of the middle layers are joined together by sufficient hot melt means.
The following example illustrates a liquid cleaning composition of the described invention. The exemplified composition is illustrative only and does not limit the scope of the invention. Unless otherwise specified, the proportions in the examples and elsewhere in the specification are by weight.